


Honour

by frith_in_thorns



Category: Shadows of the Apt - Adrian Tchaikovsky
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Honour, Tisamon uses British spelling ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: Tisamon's motto badge, or something.





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).




End file.
